1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a filter which traps impurities and air bubbles in a liquid, and a liquid jetting apparatus and a liquid transporting apparatus in which such filter is provided.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the liquid jetting apparatuses which jet a liquid from nozzles, there are liquid jetting apparatuses which remove air bubbles and a thickened liquid inside a liquid jetting head by carrying out a purge in which a liquid inside the liquid jetting head is sucked from the nozzle. For example, in an ink-jet printer described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2002-361908, a cleaning operation is carried out. In the cleaning operation, a nozzle surface in which jetting ports of nozzles are formed is sealed by a cap member, and after supplying an ink into a sealed portion, a purge operation of sucking out air bubbles, thickened ink, impurities, or the like inside a recording head is carried out by operating a suction pump.
Moreover, in the liquid jetting apparatuses which jet a liquid from nozzles and liquid transporting apparatuses which transport a liquid, there are apparatuses in which a filter is provided for removing air bubbles and impurities in the liquid inside a liquid channel. For example, in an ink-jet recording head described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2006-168141, a filter is formed as a plurality of through holes formed by an etching in an Si substrate which forms ink channels, and impurities such as thickened and solidified ink are trapped by these through holes.